Mystically Casual
by KMSG
Summary: Set in an alternate universe everything is the same except Caroline is still human. Klaus and Caroline developed a physical relationship keeping it a secret though after the day he went to New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

Set in an alternate universe everything is the same except Caroline is still human. Bonnie is still a witch though she dropped out and moved the grief of Jeremy's death being too much. Tyler did bite her and Klaus saved her from the bite with his blood being the only 'cure'. Klaus and Caroline developed a physical relationship keeping it a secret though after the day he went to New Orleans it ended.

* * *

The stench of the failure in the air forced the willowy blonde to contemplate the many means of her own destruction. Enveloped in darkness she giggled nervously to herself. How often she or someone else in danger of losing themselves? The last strand tying her to the fading memories of her childhood was fraying under the weight of not just the last few months but the last year of her life. How much more of herself would perish before the insatiable thirst of this world would be quenched? Frustrated even more as each step seemed to plunge her deeper into the darkness. Her hands fumbled in her pocket as she dug her phone out, the light from the display gave her just enough security to ease some of her uneasiness.

She was a smart girl what had possessed her to take a walk at this ungodly hour. Three a.m. was a time to sleep not this whatever she was doing. He had made it clear she was nothing to him but a warm body to absently vanish in at night. She had agreed to this arrangement hadn't she? A shiver ran down her spine at the thought of his lips his touch…his words. Yes she had thought it reasonable she knew so few people here who could effect her like he had and he had been like coming up for air after drowning for the nineteen years of her life. Yes she had agreed to every condition of their arrangement.

But he wasn't there tonight was he? That morning he had in no uncertain words told her to get dressed and go he had things to do. Those words had shattered the normalcy she had built around their embraces. She hadn't exactly been innocent she reminded herself she had used him to rid herself of her pain. She had been the one to say I love you in the heat of passion. She broke the rules both his and her own. Now as she wondered the streets circling back to where she lived with her mother. She could blame no one but herself. She had only a few weeks to come to conclusion. Motherhood...the shackles of those words encased her.

"Stupid stupid stupid… so much for too smart to be seduced" She had been mumbling those very words absently to herself since she had found out. Scrabbling with her key she still hadn't come to terms with those two pink lines. Taunting her while she had waited for the twenty other test she had taken. Each confirming what she had already known. Every choice every path was in shambles much like her psyche. Alone and terrified she stepped into the embrace of her room. Alone. She was alone. She could tell him and what affirm that he didn't want anything to do with the baby? No she would wait until she knew what she would do next. Abortion had ceased being an option the moment the steady melody of the heart beat had filled the room.

Could she become a mother? Nineteen she was nineteen what could she give this child? There was adoption but could she knowingly care love this child and hand it over to a family she knew so little about not knowing what this baby was? Not knowing how she had even been able to get pregnant with his baby. If it even was a baby. She would have to tell someone soon. She would have to decide soon. Stretching out on the soft cotton comforter draped over her bed her hands trailed to her still flat stomach images of him; his passion vigor alternating in her mind. She didn't allow herself to think of a life with him and their baby. Alone in this room she could feel the sensation of his hands, the impression his body had left on her. Unconsciously he was single handedly haunting her. Her naivety wished for nothing more but to be enveloped in his arms. Eyes closed and sleep slowly coming she let her thoughts carry her off.

* * *

Caroline loved the first few minutes after you wake up when your memory fades you and everything is possible, however today she would not be receiving those first few moments. It had been two weeks since she had had any close physical involvement with any vampires. Rebecca she assumed was off with Klaus gallivanting around New Orleans, Stefan and Damon had been trying to torture the humanity back into Elena. The groggy blonde forced herself to drag herself, clad in the black tank top and yoga pants from the night before, to the door surprised at the doppelgänger in front of her. Crossing her arms she fumed at the gal of her once best friend. Who threatens to brake someone's neck, steals their prom dress and then comes to say hello at seven in the morning? Her anger mixed with the sheer fact that Elena should be deep into the sea of pain the Salvatores had planned for her peaked the blonde's interest.

"Elena...What do you want?"

"Nope try again because that doppelgänger is completely irredeemable Always copying content with left overs. " Smirking Katherine took a step closer to the entrance of the house pushing past Caroline. "I just love this house it's just so common with its small town feel, just like you. It just makes me want to.." The end of her sentence trailing off as she walked around the room examining the pictures and art in the hall of the house.

"Katherine?" Slowly calculating her chances of escape Caroline was not liking her odds. So many vampires had been let into this once safe home she shared with her Mother. Frowning she tried to keep things civil. "What do I owe this unwelcome visit?"

Faster thank Caroline's eye could detect Katherine was a mere breath away reaching up Katherine grabbed her by the neck slamming her into the wall. The portrait of a young Caroline in a pink tutu crashed to the ground glass scattering across the floor. "That's not nice Caroline. It hurts my feelings when anyone isn't nice."

Flinging her back down Katherine leaned against a door frame smirking at Caroline trying to right herself backing further from Katherine. The human blonde's hand arms and left leg scratched from glass and landing. Katherine pushed off the wall stalking the injured girl. "You know I never saw what interested Klaus in you, no matter he won't be anywhere near Mystic Falls anytime soon." Kneeling close to the panicking human girl Katherine's face went blank. "You know typically I would just compel you but you take vervain don't you? Spoil sport. I want you to give the Salvatores a message for me. I got rid of Klaus for them and they owe me."

Cautiously Caroline looked up at Katherine squaring her shoulders. "What do you want?" Her voice slightly uneasy.

"What do all girls want Caroline?" Shrugging the brunette speaks again, "guess you being blonde must live up to the stereotype being dumb and all. I want them to leave me alone. No searching me for the rest of their pathetic existence." Standing and walking to the door Katherine gave Caroline one last menacing smile." Because if they don't Caroline….I bet you would just be delicious."

Allowing herself to fall back in relief at Katherine's exit Caroline questioned her safety as well as her mother's in this house. Unsure of the amount of time that had passed finally Caroline gathered her strength. It took minutes to clean the mess her assault had created finally after changing into a light pair of skinny jeans and crème top Caroline observed herself turning this way and that.

With just a simple glance you wouldn't couldn't tell that she was carrying some mythical baby. Too scared to ask to find anything about her pregnancy out. Worrying she stoked her stomach she felt fine but she had been thrown around like a rag doll. So far she was never nauseas never tired never weak. She felt stronger scared but defiantly stronger. She surveyed the scraped on her body that had all but faded away in just an hour. She knew she really needed to tell someone. Now even more than before she needed to tell someone.

* * *

What do you all think should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Once I hit 100 Views I decided to go ahead and post this chapter up. It pretty much conclueds lining everything up for story. Sorry if its a little OOC for some characters.

GingerMania17: Thank you Ma'am I did too so I decided to try my hand at writing one. Hope you like my first ever FanFiction.

Inga: I've always been a fan of FanFictions that told a story and gave back story through flashbacks. The next few chapters will have a few. Like I said it follows the main story line with alternations concerning Caroline. He had to go to New Orleans because of Katherine's note. He was just a little callas with dismissing her. Though to her it is because her said I love you.

* * *

Pacing back and forth outside the substantial ornate wooden door she attempted to gather up as much courage as she could. Back and forth back and forth. Why was she even here…they would just think she was crazy…maybe she should go. Her thoughts unable to settle sped feebly in every direction. Unexpectedly the door creaked open alarming her.

"Good Lord whatever do you want Barbie now's not a good time?" The elder Salvatore asked his ringed hand wringing through his raven hair.

"I know and I'm sorry but I have something I need to tell you…well not you Stefan…and Katherine is here…showed up at my house…made a mess and cuts have healed and I'm a mess…and have no one…so I really need Stefan right now okay!" Holding a hand up to stop her rambling monologue Damon stepped to the side leading her to the couch beside the oversized fire place. The warmth exuding from the warm fire comforted her adding a strange coziness to the otherwise stuffy room. "Just stay put he's in the other room with Elena and it's a little _messy_ in there if you know what I mean."

Flopping down on the overstuffed couch Caroline slipped her ballet flats off and brought her knees to her chest as Damon's unwelcoming figure disappeared somewhere down a dark hall. Stefan was as good as any to tell her secrets to she had confided in him before. Wringing her hands nervously she questioned her sanity yet again. Vampires couldn't have babies right otherwise Damon would have had millions through the years. Sighing deeply she attempted calm herself. Heavy footsteps announced Stefan's arrival before he entered the room.

"Caroline now isn't the time" His voice paused when he saw her face. Usually up beat and happy the captain of the cheer leaders typically light eyes were cast down tears lining their brim. "Car what is wrong?"

Shifting in her position dejected blue eyes looked up at Stefan. Taking a deep breath she pleaded silently she could remain composed. "Everything, my best friend is a sociopathic bitch, Bonnie has ran off to Salem to study her craft leaving me here alone."

Stefan sat beside her reaching to her pulling her into a hug. "It's alright Caroline we think we have Elena to her breaking point." Blonde hair hit his face as she shook her head.

"It's not just that…Katherine came by my house today. She basically went all Natural Born Killers on me."

Stefan straightened up exanimating the broken girl in front of him. To his supernatural eyes he saw not scratches, not bruises nothing to convey any major altercation with Katherine. In fact the broken girl weakly smiled at him tears still brimming her puffy red eyes. "Are you okay?"

Shrugging Caroline tugged at the hem of her crème shirt. Moments passed as she twiddled the soft material between her fingers. "Yes sort of. She threw me around a little before leaving me with a message for you and Damon. She wants you to leave her alone."

Apprehension and uncertainty flashed across his face before he finally spoke. "Threw you around?"

Caroline once more met his eyes. "I wasn't really hurt it was more for show." Rubbing her back Stefan nodded accepting her under exaggeration. "It hurt my pride more than me physically." A small weak smile graced her pink lips. "But there is a little more Stefan."

Stefan silently waited for her to continue. "I don't really know how to say it honestly. I mean I haven't seen Tyler in months and Klaus is now gone." Stefan froze at the mention of the fiendish hybrid. "And it's not like I meant for this to happen. Come on how could I have it's not like I'm some clingy girlfriend poking holes in the condoms. Well we didn't really use any but come on this doesn't happen it can't happen." Caroline stood pacing in front of the fireplace as she spoke her words jumping with her confusion at the situation.

She wasn't the type of girl to get into situations like this. She was a good girl who always did what others expected and it wasn't like it went on for long anyways. He had woken something deep inside her something that for the past nineteen years had remained dormant. His words hypnotized her enticing her with danger and passion. He hadn't compelled her. He hadn't needed to. She was alone and he had given her peace. No not peace. Since that first time she had had no peace it was more than just a romp in bed it had been fuel the same as gas for a racer. He had heightened her senses with just a kiss. Teased her with his touch and devoured her with his body. It wasn't peace he had given her but adventure. Only now this adventure had taken a detour to a place she knew nothing about. Searching for her words she finally grew frustrated raising the stakes.

"I'm pregnant."

The silence was deafening after her confession. Sitting across from Stefan on she took her previous pose knees tight to her chest she waited for him to speak. Stefan for the most part had recovered from his surprise opened then closed his mouth unsure of what to say.

"I didn't realize you were seeing someone….." His words were like a dagger to her chest. With everyone wrapped up in Silas and then Elena her relationship with Klaus had easily slipped under the radar. Everyone knew about Klaus's flirty suggestive words however after Tyler had laid her before him and left things had been serene in its insanity. Revelations were spoken out loud. She had told him he could be saved and he had in turn saved her. There on that couch he had fed her his blood. As she slowly healed he hadn't let her go. In his embrace she had become whole. When she had went to thank him her words were muffled with his kiss. Hard and forced passion all-consuming it had led forward from there. That night had been the first of many. HE had told her to tell no one because they would see her as his weakness just as he had told her it could only happen at night when they were secluded from others.

"I wasn't I guess you would call it that. I guess it was some Edward Bella obsession." Nervously she giggled to herself at how true her words were.

"Then who Caroline? Tyler has been gone for a while hasn't her?" Confused Stefan went over to the scotch decanter and poured himself a double. Downing it he repeated himself while she explained everything that had been going on leaving the more private details to herself. Stopping her he tried to explain how Klaus couldn't be the father but with each moment she became more confidant and sure that her child was the Original's.

"Car let's just say hypothetically you are caring the supernatural Messiah. How could you have kept this a secret from us?"

Exasperated the blonde flung her hands in the air in a sign of defeat. "It's not like I could just walk in here and tell you all he Klaus is my fuck buddy and I think I have feeling for him can I double with Damon you and Elena!"

Hurt by her words he knocked the remaining scotch back taking the minutes it took to swallow to calmly sit beside her. "Caroline are you sure you weren't with anyone else or that it isn't Tyler's?"

Caroline jumped up fire burning in her blue eyes. "You know I think I would know who I've slept with thank you."

Sighing Stefan nodded at her words. If anyone would know who she had been with it would have indeed been her. Choosing his words carefully he finally spoke. "Have you seen a doctor?"

"A few weeks ago. I'm eight weeks along. It has a heartbeat." Again Stefan hugged her to him unsure of what else to do.

"I'm guessing you haven't told anyone."

"Bonnie isn't here, Elena is not really in a position to braid each other's hair and Klaus is off in New Orleans doing god only know what so no I haven't really told anyone."

"We need to tell Damon and find some witches to do a little research Car."

"Okay"

"Are you going to tell _Him_?"

"You said we had to tell Damon so yeah I am? Duh Stefan."

Stefan pulled away holding her shoulders he looked into her eyes. "Not Damon…_Him_? Klaus. Your baby daddy." His comment making Caroline giggle to herself Klaus as a baby daddy. It was comical in the least.

"Maybe he left me a voice mail a while back about wanting to show me New Orleans."

"Okay so lets talk to Damon."

* * *

With Elena locked back up hours had passed as Stefan and Caroline explained everything to the skeptical Damon. Finally as Caroline ate the ordered in Pizza they formulated a plan. Stefan and Caroline would go to New Orleans to speak with Klaus. If anyone could get ahold of knowledgeable witches in Bonnie's absence he and the originals could. Stefan had rode with Caroline to her house his bag already in the trunk of her black Ford Fiesta. Packing swiftly as Stefan Compelled her Sheriff Mother to allow her to go without a fight. Finally on the last leg of their fifteen hour drive with both exhausted Stefan had called Rebecca about a place to stay while Caroline fiddled with the radio.

"Thank you Rebecca for your digression." A few moments past before he and the blonde original said their farewells. "Rebecca said we should stay at the same hotel as her. It seems Klaus has been busy with Elijah taking over New Orleans." Caroline nodded looking still for something to listen to…

_It's in the stars. It's been written in the scars on our hearts. We're not broken just bent_

"Stefan I give up there's nothing to listen to nothing to do other than go over and over what could happen." Stefan took a hand-off the wheel switching her radio off.

"The hotel is just a few blocks up here. Keep calm and your cool…..you know when it's silent you can hear the baby's heartbeat. It's faint but there. It's surreal."

Caroline strained to hear it and frowned a Vampire thing great. Frowning she looked out the window her pass time for the drive. Well that and sleeping if you would call it that. All the stolen moments continued reliving themselves in her dreams. His lips on her own. Her subconscious continued to torment her. Everything she had wanted as a girl twisted into a Bram Stroker nightmare. You can't play house raise babies and have a normal life with the Original Hybrid. Each mile had brought her closer and closer until now mere blocks away from confrontation.

* * *

Thank you for reading this installment. I'm going to hold back on adding more until I get some more feedback. As I previously stated this is my first Fanfiction so please review give me feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

nolechic512: Thanks I'm kind of playing around with how he is going to find out.

Guest: Thank you for taking the time to review

notgoingtowrite92: Thank you so much. I agree I love them together

* * *

Two days she had sat in the white room lounging in the beige chairs procrastinating. Every plan every path she formulated all led to her own heart break. While Stefan and Rebeca searched for Klaus and Elijah she sat in this room unaccompanied nausea finally sneaking up on her at every turn. Curled up in the crisp white comforter she thought to all the times she had laid entangled in Klaus surrounded by chocolate silk. Nights as it had turned out were the worst. Without the sun to keep sleep at bay her unconscious mind toyed with her.

* * *

_Caroline laid sprawled out on chocolate silk her brow glissing as she smiled contently blonde hair fanned out. Grabbing the nearest pillow she giggled in pleasure. Klaus predatorily crawled across the bed pressing her wrists to either side of her head._

"_Now love I'm going to take your exhaustion as a compliment." Smiling brightly down at her he captured her lips in a crushing kiss gently slowing the pace until he hovered just out of reach._

"_You have no power over me. That was so so at best." Caroline smirked up at giggling. "I'd say sub-par your losing it aren't you like a buzillion years old?" Squirming he raised her hims to buck him off of her enjoying the sensual carnal pleasure fighting him off brought._

"_That's why I like you Caroline always so feisty aren't you my lovely." Bringing both wrists above her head he imprisoned them in one hand while the other trailed down her exposed frame. Instantaneous enhuman speed he drew her closer to him. His lips rambling down her neck._

"_This isn't fair!" Rebelliously the blonde beneath him struggled in vain to loosen his grasp of her wrists. Leaning back he smiled down at his cheeky lover. _

"_You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is."_

"_Klaus! Come on the human is tired. Some of us aren't super duper old and all vampire viagra-ey." Klaus's eyes flashed and they flipped positions his hand firmly holding her bare frame on top of his._

"_Age jokes love? If you really must go then make the choice right now of your own free will." Caroling paused both wrist free and bent down golden hair cascading around Klaus's face. _

"_Maybe another hour wont hurt." Their lips touch sparking the passion that always ensued._

"_Oh Caroline sweet Caroline…"_

* * *

Suddenly Klaus's voiced changed no longer the crisp British snarl of her lover but into something just as familiar to her.

"Caroline…Caroline you need to wake up we think we found him." Groaning the blond stretched tossing a spare pillow in the direction of Stephan's voice. The white comforter abruptly was yanked from her body the ocean breeze suspending any warmth she may have relished in on the cool morning. Sitting up she rubbed her hands across her naked shoulders wishing she had warn more than her tank top and shorts.

"This had better be good Stefan or I will stake yourself!"

"Rebecca has finally gotten ahold of Elijah who in turn gave his word that Klaus will be joining everyone today for breakfast on the board walk. Get dressed looks like this is your chance Mama."

"You know sometimes I don't really like you Stefan…." Aggravation lacing her words as she made her way to the shower. "I'm going to get ready so you shoo."

Chuckling Stefan shut the door behind him as he went into the adjoining sitting room. Flopping across the couch he laughed. They had to enjoy how many more months of this cheery attitude of hers. God help Klaus.

An hour later fully clothed in a white sun dress and pink sandals /Caroline exited her temporary room. Stefan's eyes surveyed her you was innocents personified. Her beautiful hair was down framing her face like an angelic halo. Offering his arm Stefan smiled down at her. "Ready to see the big bad wolf?"

Caroline sighed. "If I said no could I go back to bed?" Stefan shook his head.

It had been a short distance from the hotel to the quaint little restaurant by the beach. Sheer yellow curtains covered the bay windows and black iron tables graced both patio and floor. Stefan led her through the French doors deep into the restaurant telling the hostess their party had arrived earlier. Sitting in a secluded section of the restaurant meant only for private VIPs Rebecca sat with Elijah bickering over some unknown topic.

With each step Caroline questioned her choice to come confront him. Why hadn't she just leave well enough alone? She was a strong and independent woman right? Her own mother had basically raised her alone when her Father had went of sowing his wild oats in his male lover. Protectively she shielded her unborn child with her left hand while simultaneously increasing the pressure of her grim on Stefan's arm. A delightful false smile was etched into her tense features.

"Good Morning Miss Forbes." Always the gentleman Elijah was before her pulling the seat back. Once she was settled he too took his seat at the circular table diagonal from herself With Rebecca to her left and Stefan seating himself to her right. One seat remained empty directly in front of her.

"Good Morning Elijah. It's nice of you to spare your time to eat with us."

Luckily the young brunette waitress came but discontinuing all conversation from wandering past pleasantries. Wine was ordered for the table excluding Caroline who requested an orange juice siting the time of day for her refusal to partake in the spirits.

"Caroline how have you been appreciating our fine city?" Rebecca inquired a knowing smile playing at her lips. "Seeing many sites have you?"

Panicked Caroline shot Stefan a look pleading for his assistance.

"She's been a little under the weather Rebecca." Stefan squeezed her hand incouraging as Klaus sauntered into the room.

"Caroline love no one told me you would be gracing us with your presence." Klaus's usually confident demeanor diminished at the sight of her.

The waitress returned with everyone's drinks placing Caroline's last on the table.

"Are you'll ready to order now or is a moment required?" She searched the faces of every patron landing finally on Klaus. Her brown eyes soaked him flirtatiously she angled herself to be in his line of sight. "What about you Mon Cherie?"

"Ma'am I'm ready over hear." Waving her had at the waitress Caroline fumed territorially. The waitress flipped around to her a forced smile in place.

"Yes _Child_?"

"Would you be a dear and get me some hazel and pecan beignets, with fresh strawberries melon, honey dew and mangos?"

The waitress turned back to Klaus. "And you what can I get for you?" Her hand suggestively trailing up his arm. Caroline's chair clanked as it slammed into the tile flooring as she stormed from the restaurant. Music engulfed her as she wondered further from the restaurant the cool beach breeze waving through her hair. Carefully she made her way to the water planting herself in the sand. The waves crashed over her feet.

"Now love is that anyway to treat the help?"

"What do you want Klaus?" She felt his weight as he sat beside her. His cool hand grasping her chin as he turned her to face him."

"You're in New Orleans. Dare I hope that you missed me?" Standing he drew her up with him. Smiling he strolled further from the water's edge never dropping her soft delicate hand. "I was starting to get desperate."

"You're very funny. Just hilarious!" A genuine smile graced her lips as she studied his features memorizing each flawless line the glint in his eyes as they bath in sun light. "Klaus remember when we spoke about if you ever miss being human?"

Curiosity played with his features. "Ah the humming bird story." Building up her courage she nodded smiling weakly.

"You never wanted children?" Her voice was barely auditable to her own ears her blue eyes searching his own icey eyes.

"There my Lovely is where things get complicated don't they." His tone flipping from playful to bitter. "I take it Elijah has informed you of my up and coming parental status with the ever frustrating Hayley. Are you here to keep me in line to play the dutiful daddy?" His words cutting her with each syllable.

"Hayley, Were-whore Hayley? Skank of the Supernatural you slept with her?" The betrayal was too deep. Every night he was made love to her shattered. Every lovers whisper in the dark wiped away. He had spent every almost every night in her embrace. And all along he was shaking up with that traitorous whore! Before she could give a second thought her hand slapped across his astonished face. "So much for loyalty you drag on and on about right…."

Her feet sped off towards some unknown destination while Klaus stood stupefied in the now crowding streets of New Orleans. Tears that had threatened to fall for weeks flooded her vision. She had loved him she had allowed him to use her body and what start a breeding ring. Slowing down once her legs became heavy she looked around.

"Great alone lost and knocked up." Slumping onto a bench she questioned all that she had felt. As the bile built up she collapsed into a trashcan emptying her stomach of its near empty contents. This is what loving a monster does for you.

* * *

She had loved him she was sure of it every fiber in her body had fought a battle within her. Love had been her own rule. Not to that is. Sex sure, flirting yes but she had told herself she would never fall in love with him. How many of her friends herself included has been in danger, sacrificed or killed at his own hands or in the name of his schemes? Jenna, Alaric, Jeremy, those hybrids millions of countless others were dead because of him. Caroline rubbed her stomach in an attempt to sooth it as well as herself. So Hayley was pregnant as well great they could have joint birthing suites she though bitterly. The bench creaked beside her signally the arrival of someone else.

"As entertaining as that was love I must ask you to refrain from that or any other action that may lead to your own injury. Sighing she glance sidewise at Klaus.

"I'm sorry." The little voice in side her head screamed at her to stop being so weak allowing everyone to walk all over her. She was Caroline Forbes a force to be reckoned with. Since her discovery of vampires she had become meek quaking at the world around her. No more she told herself no more! " You know what I'm not sorry! You deserve that. You deserve to suffer so much more for everything you've done!"

"Careful love!" Klaus growled through gritted teeth as he flashed them to a nearby ally away from prying eyes. Lightening quick he pinned her to the brick wall. "I've saved your life…twice how dare you challenge me?"

Caroline squared her shoulders and raised her chin defiantly towards him. "You've put it in danger more than twice. You made Tyler go away. I thought you were decent for once. I thought we were….."

"What little Caroline did you think we were friends? Lovers?" Her resolve faltered under his harsh gaze as her heart sped up in terror. The Klaus before her wasn't just a broken man.

"I will not have my hand forced by you or anyone else!" His grip tightened with each word just as her world began to dim with each second. A fog rolling over her.

"I reached out to despite everything you had done and you still betrayed me." Her words we weak. Striving to continue consciousness she struggled against him. His grip unwavering.

"Everything that has gone between us Caroline and you throw it away over a drunken one night stand and a bastard child" Her legs went weak as the world got darker. On the brink of the unconscious his words were her only anchor.

"I throw it away because you made me like her." Klaus stepped back as she slid down the wall. Kneeling in front of her he gathered her in his arms tears freely falling.

"She was a mistake. Her bastard will be born and she will be pushed into the streets. Nothing but an incubator." In an attempt to reassure her he kissed her forehead. "You are my queen. Beloved above all others."

"Am I? When you so easily run into her arms?" Pushing through the fog bile once more rises up fighting it she breaths as deeply as her lungs will allow." Won't you just throw me out?"

"Never sweet Caroline." Resting against his strong chest her emotions come in like waves of an turbulent sea. Taking in his scent she clings to him anchoring herself further.

"I need to go Klaus I skipped breakfast and I don't feel well." Braking their embrace for only the moments it takes to scoop her up and run her at his superhuman speed to her hotel. The duration of their run she remains silent. Searching for a way to tell him her deepest secret. As she is set down gently into her temporary bed she gazes up at him. "Stay with me?"

"After I order you breakfast Love." As he strolls into the other room ordering her whatever meal he has deemed fitting she rises from the bed. She searched her closet finally settling on a blue alter and black yoga pants. Quickly she changed observing herself in the mirror. Her mind questioned whether Hayley was showing. How Hayley had gathered the courage to tell him. Everything always settled on Hayley getting everything Caroline wanted. Why her? Her mind floundered about. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?"

"Klaus we need to talk." Pulling him to the bed she laid down forcing him to follow suite. Facing each other hands intertwined Klaus smiled contently at her. Gather the little strength she had left Caroline searched her mind before finally settling on a course.

"Klaus will you do something for me?"

"Ask me and I will respond." His eyes went blank as if a little man inside his head had flipped a switch.

"Okay listen…." Studying her face he waited.

"You have to speak for me to listen my lovely." Gently she placed his large hand against her flat stomach.

"Not to me," She said feebly "Listen to this"

"You want me to hear how hungry you are Caroline?"

"No, just listen."

Like a statue Klaus froze one hand in hers the other across her womb. He could hear her heartbeat racing in anticipation, music from the outside even the couple arguing one room away but there was something else….faint but strong heartbeat coming from inside her. His eyes in realization teared up as he looked up at Caroline.

"I didn't know until after you had left I swear." Caroline's heart sped up in fear of his actions. Searching his eyes again she pleaded silently for his words to be kind.

* * *

I'm going to wait until I get more reviews before I post the next chapter. Please feel free to tell me what you like and dislike. Thank you I am ever so humbled by anyone reading my story :)


	4. Chapter 4

I was going to wait until I reached twenty reviews but I was excited to put this one out there! :) I hope you all enjoy it please continue to review and if there is something I did you don't like PM me let me know. This is for you all not me :).

* * *

Basking in the moon light Caroline wrapped the cotton blanket tightly around her finding comfort in the security. The cool breeze radiating of the ocean had long since cradled her grief. Here snuggled on a bench on the private balcony overlooking the French quarter her fears seemed to flourishing. She had traveled so far just to tell him about the baby…her baby…their baby. Now that she had told him there wasn't anything left for her to do here. Shivering she pulled the blanket tighter. Hayley was pregnant. The foundation of her and Klaus's relationship was cracked. He had made so many promises last night but his words meant nothing compared to his actions.

_She was unsure of how long had passed since she had seen the realization in his eyes. Seconds maybe minutes they stayed frozen looking into each other's eyes. Silent tears ran down his face until just as suddenly they ceased falling. His gentle eyes became cold._

"_Pregnant." Her heart fell at the unforgiving severity in the simple word. Hadn't he moments before been declaring himself to her? How could the tides have turned so quickly on her? She hadn't expected a jubilant parade but certainly not this. The man whom she had fallen in love with, whose child she carried was gone. In front of her the man whom she and her friends in Mystic Falls had feared for most of their high school careers. Unmoving glued in place by her terror Caroline waited. Brushing a hand against the stubble on his chin he unexpectedly was beside the door before her eyes could adjust to the speed in which he moved. "I will send for a witch at once."_

With that he had gone. Her food had arrived and remained on the cart by the door. Unable to eat she had grab her blanket and for hours now she had continue sitting out on the balcony. At some point Stefan had checked on her then soundlessly went back inside. She was sure of it but everything seemed like a nightmare.

"Caroline? Caroline you need to come inside it's too late for you to be sitting alone out there." Two arms lifted her crossing the thresh hold to the joint suit she shared with Stefan. Unable to focus on anything except Klaus's actions she nodded at the unseen owners of the arms. "Caroline?"

"What's wrong with her Stefan?" A concerned female's voice questioned. Rebecca walked into her line of sight.

"You know about as much as he does Rebecca. Has our brother answered yet?" Another voice sounded. Elijah's she thought. Always polite and indifferent he never would have acted in the same manner as Klaus. A knock came at the door accompanied by some sort of vocal exchange between Elijah and someone she didn't recognize.

"The witch is here." A petite brunette came into the room Stefan's arms stiffen around her as she came closer to Caroline.

"So this is the other?" Such simple words that cut like a million blades into her heart. She was the other. No name no identity just the other. "I need her in a room with privacy. She can come with if need be." The witch pointed at Rebecca.

"Caroline we need you to go with me into the other room. Can you walk with me?" Something snapped inside her. Caroline looked around and wordlessly walked into her room. She was the other. Her baby the other. He had his heir apparent maybe they would just let her go raise her baby alone.

"I can do this alone Rebecca. I'm sure she is afraid enough of Klaus to not hurt me."

The offence was evident on Rebecca's face though the blonde original voiced no complaints just followed Caroline and the witch into Caroline's room shutting the door behind her. "I will just sit over here just in case."

Behind the door the witch had her undress from the waist down as well as lay down after explaining she was a midwife as well. Rebecca reclined on an overstuffed yellow chair by the window drawing the curtains closed as she sat picking up a magazine. The examination was humbling. As her doctor in Mystic Falls had done she completed a full work up. After completing the examination she smiled warmly at Caroline.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?"

Caroline frowned. She was in a room with an Original Vampire who had on numerous occasions tried to kill her and a witchy midwife touching her lady parts who was under the employment of her evil hybrid ex-lover, who wouldn't have questions or concerns.

"Why are you here?" Caroline's words were stronger then she felt. Confusion evident. Why did she need to be seen by this witch if Klaus was as angry as he had seemed when he left her. Rebecca who had been consumed in a stack of magazines snorted and spoke up.

"I know you are dumb but I didn't think anyone had to explain the birds and the bees to you at this point."

Caroline shot Rebecca a look that she hoped contained her anger and frustration.

"I am here to start the first of many appointments should you decide to continue the pregnancy. Regardless of the dangers you may face throughout your terms. As I am sure you are aware Klaus is a hybrid." Caroline agreed that she had known. "While his vampire side should render him sterile the werewolf side compensates allowing for both your and Miss Hayley to become impregnated with his children."

Anger built up within Caroline her fists clinched. This was supposed to be an appointment about her child and it had turned into an awkward Twilight tell all. Adjusting her clothes she turned to the witch both hand on her hips.

"And what does that Were-whore have to do with me or my baby?" The venom in her words gathering Rebecca's attention again.

"Where Miss Hayley is a Werewolf therefor her body possessing a strength to carry this mystical child you are human."

"Great even more ways she is better than me." Unable to hold back her tears Caroline slumped onto her bed. First Tyler then Klaus and now her baby? Hayley always got the things she wanted. She always took them from Caroline. What was it about Caroline that wasn't good enough?

"Not at all Miss Caroline. You are human carrying a hybrid's child. Klaus was in tears when he spoke to me of your child, fearful it will kill you." The bed beside her shifted as the witch sat beside her. "The choice to carry your child to term is yours and yours alone. I cannot promise you anything."

Growing up Caroline had dreamed of having a family of her own. A beautiful house a husband who adored her and three children running around the house. Being an only child had been hard only getting worse when her parents had separated. Now she was going to be a mother as frightening as it was and she was being told hey you may die sorry. It wasn't fair! She had always done what was expected of her. She had always looked out for others. This was her reward?

"I'm having it." She had just thrown her words out into the universe daring it to try to stop her.

"Very well I will return each week to check your progress." Caroline walked over to the bathroom shutting herself in. They could show themselves out. Shedding her clothes she turned the water on and settled herself into the rising water. Just days ago she was unsure what she was going to do now her course was set in stone. Holding herself tightly she promised to put her whole future into her child. The warm water washed away some of the stress her body had been carrying.

Caroline opened her eyes as the rapping on the door grew louder. Sloshing out of the water she pulled the plus as she wrapped a fluffy towel around her frame. Throwing back the door nothing could prepare her for the man standing broken in front of her.

"What do you want Klaus?" Aware of her vulnerability in just the towel she attempted to push past him only to have her path blocked. Staring down at her he stayed still blocking the door her only means to escape any further confrontation with him. Any further hurt.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright sweetheart." He smiled though his blue eyes showed the torment of a man in battle with himself.

"No! I'm not alright! Okay? Are you satisfied now? I'm not alright! Because you have another girl pregnant who everyone thinks will have this wonderful pregnancy complete with a beautiful baby, and me I'm just a lowly human who can't do anything right and should just terminate the pregnancy, and you! You just up and leave when I tell you. And now, you're looking at me asking if I'm alright. Just stop!"

In a flash his features changed, the stony emotionless façade he had created back in place. Caroline took an unconscious step back away from him. Her back hitting the bathroom sink.

"I'm not here to hurt you Caroline."

"It's irrelevant Klaus. You sent Tyler away! And you bit me and healed me and flirted! And Tyler had plans! And I liked Tyler, he was perfect for me, and I really was trying to be happy in Mystic Falls, and I can't breathe now. I can't breathe with you here because you slept with her. You act as if you care and sleep with her. Then you tell me you want me and leave, so just stop!"

"You really think I want to be here staring at you worrying about your life, love? Feeling remorseful for having a roll with another girl when you agreed we were nothing serious? When you wanted no one to know? I wanted no one to know for your safety what was your excuse?" Stepping towards her his voices continued to raise until she was wedged between him and the counter. "I'm Niklaus Mikaelson! I'm an Original. The Original Hybrid! I answer to know one! She never makes me crazy she knows her place! Love, I would give anything not to be here. You make me weak!"

The tension and pressure of his body against hers lit a fire between them. His usually light eyes darkening in want. Caroline looked up at him her heart speeding with desire sweeping through her. Klaus lifted her up on to the sink counter. Slamming her lips to his as he tangled one hand in her wet hair shoving her closer to him. His other hand traveling down her body dragging the towel away from her. His touch sent shivers through her as she moaned into his mouth. With a certain desperation she clung to him wanting all of him. Her mind raced unable to focus until resting on his words from moments before, pouring over her like a bucket of cold water.

"Stop Klaus I can't!" He groaned into her ear kissing her once more, passionately. His lips roaming from her own to her throat then ear then back. His teeth gently nibbling at her lower lip.

"You want this love." Rubbing his nose against hers his seductive plea nuzzled against her. "This is our thing we fight then make up just as hard."

"Klaus…" She whispered urgently against his mouth her hands pushing against his shoulders. The hybrid remained unmoved. Kissing down her neck running the tip of his teeth lightly as he went. "Please Klaus."

"Don't over think it sweetheart."

* * *

Sorry to leave you hanging I just wanted to give everyone a little bit of happiness Please review. Your reviews fuel my passion for writing.


	5. Chapter 5

The unbearable cool of her body curled around an indiscriminate pillow woke her from her fitful sleep. Relaxing in the early moments of consciousness. Lying very still, not wanting to disturb her position her mind wondered to the night before.

* * *

_Klaus's glaze never left hers as he carried her from the bathroom to the crisp unoccupied bed in her hotel room. Watching every reaction his touch elicited from her he smirks at his victory. After all of their arguing throughout the day her frustration with him, his with her they still had this. Savoring her lips one last time he lifted of her and stalked to her suitcase earning a mournful sob from her. Fumbling he pulled out a pair of yoga pants and aqua shirt. _

"_Caroline" he whispered as he sat beside her embarrassed form tipping her chin back with quiet concert. "I will not be your villain. You will want me, love, and until you willingly on your own I will not touch you in this manner."_

* * *

They had talked for an hour about how to handle her pregnancy her doctor's appointments, security for her and her living arrangements. To her it had seemed almost like a contracted arrangement. He had forced her to agree to him paying a majority of her expenses while she was imprisoned in New Orleans. Today she would begin looking for an apartment, furnishings everything she would need. Rebecca would accompany her as well as bring along her new 'expense credit card'. While he had agreed to allow her to see a real doctor with medical degrees she would still be stuck seeing a shared midwife witch with the Were-whore.

Sighing Caroline moved from her position and paddled across the floor. It took her less than an hour to shower and change. Frowning she looked at herself in the mirror. Clothes she would need new clothes yoga pants and lose dresses wouldn't be suitable to wear all the time especially once she began to show. Already her yoga pants felt a little tight she shuttered to think what a few more weeks would do. Yes she would do exactly as he wanted. If he wanted to treat her like an investment or trophy she would make a dint in her account the size of the pain he had caused her.

Who revved someone up and then just turned on the cold water like nothing had happened. The thought of his arms around her his chest after she had pulled his shirt off it was too much for a celibate hormonal pregnant woman. Too could play at this game. A knock at her room door disrupted her train of thought.

"Caroline? Nik sent me to assist you today. Best behavior I swear someone has to look out for my new niece or nephew." The last bit being mumbled under the blonde vampire's breath. "Come along unless you love the idea of living in a hotel indefinitely."

Caroline opened the door a sly smile tugged at her lips. "Rebecca do you have a credit card from Klaus for me?"

After a beat Rebecca nodded unsure of the new found friendliness Caroline was showing her. She had arrived her today prepared for tantrums and foot stomping even snide jabs but not this un nerving upbeat attitude.

"I do indeed…"

Grinning Caroline looped her arm through Rebecca's dragging her out of the hotel suit and through the hotel. "Great because I'm curious what is the limit?"

One of Rebecca's perfect eyebrows raised as comprehension set in. In a conspirators tone she laughed. "With a name like ours we do not do limits."

"Excellent!"

The day went by fast as morning turned to afternoon. Caroline and Rebecca had already tested the bounds of Klaus's generosity and had found it limitless. With the right amount of revenue bags after bags had been purchased. Store owners had been more than willing to send the bounty of their excursions to Caroline's suit. Caroline had heard money could open doors but she had had no idea.

"Rebecca why are you being so nice to me?"

Rebeca shrugged. "It's kind of a peace offering. I know how it feels to want Klaus's attention and be sidelined. To feel betrayed."

"So what you want to be nice to me because I'm all hurt in side? Cut the crap Rebecca."

"Think of it as a truce Darling as long as your pregnant I'll play nice."

"So it's all about this…the whole poor pregnant Caroline?"

"Now that's a cheap shot Caroline. Yes the babe does soften my feelings towards you. However between you and my brother's bitch I would choose your child over her whelp."

Caroline laughed at Rebecca's breeding joke before nodding. It had been lonely here and Stefan would have to go back to Elena sooner or later. Having someone here would be nice she thought.

"So what we have a truce so you can play Aunt to my baby?"

"Yes and no. When Matt convinced me to save April Young at prom I realized I could be a better person. And that I had not real friends. So let me be your friend take advantage of my hundreds of years of experience. Who knows it could be fun."

"So we hang out? Paint each other's nails?"

"For the record I won't paint your nails."

The tension between the girls was broke by their joint giggles. Their laughter continued as they walked up the sidewalk into the third house on their list. The realtor met them at the door. The tall woman's red hair had become her trademark in the real-estate business. Caroline had surprised Rebecca at lunch stating she had wanted to buy a house asap. She had even went so far as to call the first realistate agent she had seen on a park bench. Melissa Albertson ushered them into the home.

"This is 9 Glen Abby Way 3,546 sqft four beds four baths. It's beautiful and airy like you asked with the open floor plan. It does come with a carpeting allowance for the upstairs. It has a garage and beautiful molding. If you have any other questions please ladies feel free to ask them."

Walking up the steep stair case Caroline frowned. There wasn't any place at the bottom of the stairs for a baby gate and these were too steep for a baby or toddler. The upstairs was beautiful. Her own house was so much smaller than this one. In fact she couldn't believe the houses she had already seen.

"This one is so bla. If you must get a house so small how about the one on Nashville avenue?"

"Not everyone wants to live in a mansion Rebecca."

"And why not? These houses are so cramped together with no land. They would be hard to defend." For someone carrying a mystical baby you have to think of these things."

Caroline shrugged as she went back down the stairs.

"This isn't quite it sorry." Caroline smiled encouragingly at the realtor.

" I have one at 6647 Argonne Boulevard with a pool and hot tub 5 beds 4 baths 4180 sqft?"

"She is looking for a little privacy and a small yard. With what we are willing to pay you must be able to find something." The blonde vampire smiled pleasantly at the realtor. The red head's eyes dilated.

"There is a house in the French Quarter, I was going to show it to another couple later today but we can head over there right now. 1233 Bourbon Street. 4,454 sqft. 4 bed rooms 3.5 baths."

"Now that wasn't hard now was it?" The realtor shook her head at Rebecca as Caroline glared at her before turning on her heels and walking out the door.

"I don't see why you compelled her." They had been driving for twenty minutes when Caroline finally spoke up. "She was just showing us houses."

"Yes but she wasn't going to show us this one."

"That's because she had someone else in mind Rebecca. If we are going to be friends you can't just compel everyone whenever you want to."

"Fine. But if this house is a bust you have to let me call our usual realtor. It's already past six and you haven't eaten since eleven and this realtor has us going in circles."

Caroline reluctantly agreed as they pulled up in front of a beautiful historic building in the French quarters. Smiling Caroline rushed up to the door impatiently waiting for the realtor to come from her own car and open the door. Once the doors were open Caroline was home. Five hours later Rebecca and Caroline sat on the stairs of Caroline's new home eating pizza from the box.

"We could have waited until morning you know to sign everything. Some of us do have lives you know."

Caroline rolled her eyes as she grinned looking around from her perch on the stairs. This was her's and her baby's home. The realtor had jumped through hoops to close tonight and for 3 million she had hoped asking over the price would give it to her tonight and it had. Rebecca had made a phone call and poof the house was paid for in whole. Caroline couldn't wait to decorate and furnish her home. Her being the key word. It was perfect, historic but up to date with plenty of room. Rebecca had deemed it safe enough it was perfect.

It had only taken Rebecca and Caroline two weeks after buying the house on Bourbon street and Stefan leaving to help with Elena, for the blonde duo to paint furnish and prepare the house for Caroline to move into. Now showing in her fourth month and showing Caroline had seen very little of Klaus however the vampire he had assigned/compelled to be her 'body guard' was always around.

Ajax was six foot two and 211 pounds of pure Cajun muscle. With his deep voice and steady temper Caroline and he got along extremely well she had even came to see him as a friend. He was always shadowing her and Rebecca or on the rare occasion she was alone following her keeping her company when needed. He had grown up around Louisiana and been changed sometime after the Civil War though she hadn't weaseled out of him when. Ajax was always full of information and superstitions.

"So if I made a Voodoo doll of Klaus what do you think would happen if I tossed it in a fire or off the third story into the pool?" Caroline's feet were folded under her as she and Rebecca sat eating Chinese food in the living room. Rebecca's feet dangled over the arm rest of Caroline's blue couch with her head propped on one of the numerous green and white throw pillows.

"Caroline you are too bad." Rebecca clapped her hands laughing. Before taking a bite from her eagroll.

"What I'm serious I get that he has Hayley and all of New Orleans to worry about but what about me here?"

"He is just confused and Nik is just broody and unbalanced."

"Yes but I see him at appointments and then poof he is out of there."

"I know But can you blame him?"

"Yes Rebecca I can, I do."

"You could always try to get his attention again flirt shake that baby bump of yours." Rebecca began laughing again until a chop stick hit her in the forehead. "Seriously Care?"

"It's not like it could kill you."

The girls began laughing and bantering back and forth about baby things and gossip they had heard about everyone back in Mystic Falls. After a few minute Caroline went silent before speaking up.

"Rebecca, your my friend right?"

"Yes twit."

"And you would do anything to help me out and such right?"

"I think I may regret this but I would."

"Great…."

* * *

*I know it was a short chapter but I hope you all liked it I was trying to hold out until I reached thirty reviews but I couldn't any longer . The houses Rebecca and Caroline looked at were real just check out the addresses. I know there wasn't any real Klaus Caroline love but there will be soon. I can already hear the boos from Klaus stopping but he had too. Also Hayley will make an appearance soon as well.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh shut up Caroline you wanted something he would notice you at and this is it."

Caroline rolled her eyes at the voice behind the bathroom door. She had been standing in front of the mirror for thirty minutes looking at herself in the plunging black monokini from Victoria Secrets. Adjusting the jewel trimmed decoration she tried to force a smile. In the swim suit you could barely tell she was pregnant with the swim suit's cut outs showing off her hips and sides perfectly covering her small baby bump. Yep this was as good as it was going to get she thought.

"Out with you Caroline now!" The incessant banging getting louder." I can rip the door off the hinges you know!"

Caroline and Rebecca had schemed up ways to make Klaus notice her or be forced around her leading to this stupid pool party held at the Mikaelson Mansion New Orland's addition. It was filled to the brim with hot eligible males and to quote Rebecca so-so female because you never want to invite anyone hotter than you. Caroline opened the door allowing Rebecca to take her in.

"See I told you, you look amazing."

"Thanks you look fabulous as always."

"Come on." Rebecca took Caroline's hand and drug her downstairs to the back yard where the party was at full swing. "See fun! Mingle…meet new people."

With that Rebeca left Caroline alone and to fend for herself. Mingle she had said. Phase one was to like any romantic comedy would show make him jealous. Caroline situated herself in the middle of everyone finding a lounge chair that was shaded and positioned herself close enough to spark up a conversation with a nearby group that was gushing on and on about how cool it had been to be invited to Rebecca's party.

It had only taken a few minutes for a cute guy to come over to her. He was tall and tan like Tyler though his hair was a messy auburn to Tyler's dark locks. His emerald eyes scanned over her leaving her self-conscious. Placing her Miss Mystic Falls smile she looked up at him from below her eye lashes.

"I'm Caroline."

"Corey, hey mind if I steal this seat beside you?" Before she could answer he moved the chair closer to her own tossing his towel down he climbed out of his grey shirt revealing smooth cut six pack. Smiling brightly at her he leaned closer to her.

"So sweet Caroline why are you sitting here all by yourself? A girl like you should be the center of attention."

Blushing Caroline's smile turned genuine. "Thanks Corey. My friend seems to have abandoned me."

"That's okay Caroline I'm here to rescue you."

Their conversation was easy, light even. He told her how he was going to university here in town, how his friend Travis a goofy looking hunk flirting with Rebecca had forced him to tag along and how he was from a small town in Kentucky. Back and forth they went about their hometowns comparing them and laughing at how typical small towns were. He reminded her of how easy life had been before Vampires witches and Hybrids had stolen her normalcy.

As they spoke Caroline looked around. Klaus and Elijah had showed up and were sitting to the side by the beer. On the far side of the pool sat Hayley and a few people she didn't know. Hayley's eyes were locked onto her watching her every movement. Awkwardly Caroline twisted her body inorder to turn her back on the prying eyes.

"I'm sorry Corey what were you saying?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to dance?"

"Why not."

Corey led Caroline over to the dance floor across from the bar. Smiling Caroline attempted to pretend she was entranced with Corey. Moving her body with his she left very little room between their bodies. The club mix of After Dark became to boom through the speakers causing more people to jump on the floor Caroline and Corey were pushed further towards the bar. Moving close together with the music Corey pulled her closer lacing his hand with hers as they danced. Bodies bumped into theirs as the floor continued getting more crowded. Caroline began to lean closer to Corey as the heat and exertion began to weigh on her. As twilight began to fall the world around her went dark.

* * *

Everything was still dark but she heard voices felt something cool and damp on her forehead.

"I didn't know she would lose her mind?"

"What did you think your stupid plan was Rebecca?"

"I don't know Elijah anything is better than them going on like this."

"Agreed."

There was a crash as something heavy slammed into a wall.

"Rebecca please explain why you allowed the mother of my unborn child to prance around in nothing rubbing up to that idiot and endanger herself before I dagger you for the next five hundred years." Klaus's voice echoed through the room.

Caroline could hear more movement before the darkness claimed her once more. It was dark silent all around her when she finally woke. Raising her head she squinted at the light beside the bed she was in. Looking around she saw a figure in a chair by the window. Sitting up further she frowned coming face to face with a very pregnant Hayley.

"How are you feeling?"

Astonished at the brunette's nerve she crossed her arms. "Can we not do this?"

"Do what?" The smirk on her lips was there as the tan girl stroked her own protruding stomach. "Shouldn't we be friends since our children will be family?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's hard for me to show kindness and friendship to people that hate me. I guess I'm not that evolved."

"You should be nice to me Caroline I'm going to be your baby's new mommy when you die."

Caroline dove at the brunette attempting to wring her neck. Hayley side stepped Caroline's attack laughing as she watched Caroline fall to the hard wood flooring. Stalking towards Caroline as she stood up the brunette stood face to face with Caroline.

"You better watch your step Carebear wouldn't want you to..say have an accident."

Caroline didn't have time to brace for the hard landing as Hayley tossed her across the room. Caroline felt the splinters of wood that scrapped against her back as she crashed through the nightstand that the light had previously been on. Several things happened all at once Caroline was whisked from the room at vampire speed to a couch down stairs while Hayley was slammed into a wall. From her position by the fireplace she could hear the sounds of a struggle up stairs.

"Caroline are you alright?" Rebecca searched her face tenderly she began looking over Caroline's body taking note of every scratch every cut every bruise. "I didn't know she would have the audacity to come to your room. I'm sorry I only left to feed."

Feebly Caroline grins up at the worried blonde. "Five by five."

"What does measurements have to do with anything Car?" Nervously Caroline laughs its from Buffy the Vampire Slayer…Five by five still alive? "Shrugging she continues "Guess you were taking a nice Original's nap right about then huh."

"I think you hit your head you aren't making any sense Caroline."

Casually Elijah strolls into the room ignoring the noise from above at noticing Caroline sprawled out across the couch his eyebrow raises?

"What happened? As you were is happening?

Rebecca looked up from her spot beside Caroline. "Go ahead tell him. Elijah you are going to love this." A howl cuts through the house as glass shatters protectively Rebecca situates herself closer to Caroline. "Maybe you should assist our brother?"

Turning her attention back to Caroline she smiles welcoming. "Maybe this wasn't the best idea we've ever had?"

"Or maybe Hayley never should have been allowed to come?"

"She wasn't invited but she lives here. Klaus doesn't trust her enough to let her leave."

"Great so I have to live in my own home while she lives with him yet I'm the one he fancies….Why is it that the guys I want, never go for me? I try so hard, maybe because I'm inappropriate and I always say the wrong things and Hayley is all sexy homicidal wolf girl. I mean, she doesn't even try and he just picks her!"

Rebecca stokes her hair gently as she softens her voice." It isn't a competition. He didn't pick her he picked you. He has her on a tight chain where as you get to roam free."

"But it is, I don't deserve this Rebecca."

"Shhh calm down it will be alright."

Two pairs of heavy feet could be heard coming down the stairs silencing the two huddled girls.

"How is she?" Klaus's voice sounded dense with sadness as he stomped over to the alcohol decanter and poured himself and Elijah stiff drinks.

Waving her hands around she grumbled "I'm right here you know."

Ignoring her he waited for a response from his sister. "She had a bunch of cuts and bruises but a majority of them have already healed."

"Rebecca why did you give her your blood? We know not how it will affect the babe she carries?"

"I didn't Elijah." Turning her attention to Klaus she smiled. "She healed herself."

* * *

*I thought I would give you all a little treat :) Thank you to everyone who has liked followed or read my fiction.


	7. Chapter 7

I apologize for the time it took to update. I've had a lot of family problems lately that needed my full attention.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010

The bed slumped around her the twisted sheets encasing her legs the silence of the room that had calmed her hours ago now felt like a cage. Everyone had been so hushed around her the whispers on the phone being treated like a porcelain abomination had been too much for her. Running from their home had not been her finest moment she realized that as she tossed and turned in her own bed. She could heal on her own or rather her sweet little loophole could heal her in order to protect itself.

"What are you doing to me?" The small nudge from within her letting her know she was not alone made her smile.

With a sign Caroline padded from the safety of her bed down the hall. The soft tinkle of bare feet on hardwood deafening to her ears. In the dark she felt along the walls to the would be nursery. The coarse brick beneath her fingertips a wonderful contrast of the sleek wood floors. Within seconds she was two doors down in her baby's room the moon illuminating the moss green walls. Caroline collapsed onto the white rocker by the window.

This room represented everything she had hoped to give her child. In a few short months she would me a Mother and all that entailed. She would protect her tiny Klaus from harm everyday she would make it her mission to insure it felt how loved it was. Back and forth she rocked the soft creaking lulling her into a peaceful slumber…

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010

Caroline had busied herself all week avoiding Klaus and even Rebecca. Maybe it had been everything she had been through but she needed some sort of independence.. Filling the empty space of her days with projects and meeting new people. In her Mommy classes she had made friends with a couple nice normal girls around her age. Normal. It had been different almost serene living in a world without the supernatural. Ajax had kept his distance always busying himself with some trivial security detail allowing her the much needed time. She would pretend in those chased hours that she wasn't pregnant with a mystical baby whom no one knew anything about.

Klaus had been easy to avoid being a distant figure already in her life. Rebecca on the other hand had called her five times alone today. Guilt weighed heavy on her heart. Rebecca had been so good to her but everything reminded her of Klaus. She just wanted to forget him for a little while. To be normal for a little. That night of the party after being attacked by Hayley she wanted to get away from everything but her heart wouldn't let her leave New Orleans. She couldn't let this go. Even with a magical bodyguard she didn't feel safe. She knew about everything that went bump in the night. Heck she was having the big bad's baby. It all felt like a little too much.

Today she would have to creep back into the supernatural world avoiding everyone would be impossible. She had an appointment with Glenda the good Midwife (her nickname for Klaus' witch) and then with the 'real' doctor she had enlisted to tend to her more normal medical needs and Klaus had sent word to Ajax that he would be driving them. Today she would hopefully find out what her little loophole's gender would be. Today she would have to have a 'family dinner with Klaus and his siblings. The only bright side was that Stefan would be back for this dinner. Luckily for her she hadn't seen or heard any word about Hayley the Bitch.

Assembling all her strength she walked down the steps after looking at her reflection in a mirror one last time. There he stood by the foot of the stairs clad in dark jeans and an even darker long sleeve shirt his jacket draped over the banister.

"Sweetheart." His raspberry lips smirking at her taking in the sight of her. Her manicured hands cradling her stomach, their child. In moments like these she wished she could hate him. Instead her heart sped up it was always too easy for him while for her being in the same room was torture memories assaulting her.

"Klaus lets get this over with."

While she made her way past him he grabbed her her wrist.

"Now now Caroline aren't you happy to see me? I am a busy man where is my proper greeting?"

" You're right, why should I let the fact that I'm stuck riding in a car with my ex-boyfriend or whatever you were who impregnated me and some were-whore who has attacked me, a damper on my day?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was sorry?" Tears sprang to life in her eyes against her resistance. "The question was not meant to hurt, Caroline."

"Maybe it's for the best Klaus…lets just get today over with okay."

Wordlessly he let go of her and walked out to his SUV. Caroline let out the breath she had unconsciously been holding. She was hurt but so was he. Shaking those thoughts from her mind she stepped outdoors and to the open door of his SUV. A few more hours and she could go back to pretending they meant nothing to each other. Only a few more hours.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010

It always too forever to be seen at her real doctor Klaus' little witch had taken just minutes now sitting in the sterile examination room Caroline just wished Dr. Lewis would hurry up. Being alone with Klaus was hard there were too many things left still unsaid. Watching him from her position on the examination table she studied his appearance while he flipped through some parenting magazine. Unmenacing, she wished others could she this side of him. The same side she had fell in love with.

Caroline fluttered her eyes to his face. This was the Scary Original Hybrid. This man before her was the same one who had made everyone's life hell in Mystic Falls. How many people had he destroyed? How many creatures in the world feared him? And here seated across from her as if he had not a care in the world he sat humming to himself while they waited to find the sex of their unborn child.

A soft knock on the door drew her attention away from Klaus.

"Good morning Ms. Forbes." The slightly overweight man shook Caroline's and then Klaus' hand "Now if you could just lay back this may be a little cold." Caroline laid back her shirt rolled away from her white slacks exposing her round stomach. It was almost automatic the moment the lights went off both Caroline and Klaus' eyes went to the screen awaiting images of their child. The melody of their child's heart beat wooshed across the speakers filling the room while the elderly doctor moved his wand across Caroline's stomach. Absent mindedly Caroline entangled her hands with Klaus' just as the view of their child's profile came upon the screen.

"This Ms. Forbe's is your child's face….there are the handa and feet….Do you wish to know the gender?"

Caroline looked up into Klaus' teary blue eyes searching for an answer. Up until this moment she was determined to know her baby's gender. That is until she had seen the adoration and wonder on Klaus' face. Beside her stood a father for once and not a Hybrid. Klaus nodded at Caroline hoping she would decide to find out. After what felt like hours she looked back to the monitor.

"Yes please." Her voice cracked as Klaus tightened his grip on her hand. The his scent filling her head with images of them being a happy family.

"Well Ms. Forbes it seems that congratulations are in order. Mr. Forbes you may want to invest in a few guns if you haven't already. This little girl is going to give the world a run for it's money."

Too in shock neither Klaus nor Caroline corrected her doctor. A little girl. Caroline repeated the words over and over in her mind a sweet little girl. Her little girl. Worried she once more looked to Klaus whose face had sprung into the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Excellent Sweetheart!" Caroline felt his lips before she realized what was going on. He was kissing her. More importantly she was kissing him. Too consumed to notice the doctor printing the ultrasound photos off and then leaving the room they only stopped kissing when a rap rap rap filled the room as someone knocked on the door. Klaus pulled away resting his forehead on hers his hand resting on her still exposed stomach.

"Ms Caroline this is your appointment card. As well as your photos and video of your scan. Is there anything you need?"

Caroline looked to the nurse in the door frame and shook her head slowly righting her clothes and then pulling from Klaus long enough to get up from the table.

"Thank you." Caroline took the papers from the nurse and allowed Klaus to guide her from the doctor's office to his Car silently. No one speaking for the remainder of their time together. Caroline was so lost in thought she had failed to even notice when they pulled up to her house instead of the Mikaelson Manson.

Opening her door she shuffled into her house. Only steps inside Rebecca jumped her wrapping her into a huge hug.

"Oh I've missed you Care! You never called me back!"

Caroline once more felt guilty for abandoning Rebecca sheepishly she handed Rebecca a copy of her scans hoping to take the blonde vampire's attention off of her. Rebecca snatched the scans up twisting them this way and that trying to decipher what each image was and most importantly the gender.

Sighing Caroline walked down the hall to her kitchen slipping off her shoes before grabbing a bottle of water from her fridge.

"Caroline what is it?"

Rebecca had appeared out of no where in the kitchen startling Caroline. Looking around Caroline wondered if Klaus wanted to tell anyone or make a big announcement. Come to think of it why was she even home and not at their house instead.

"He is still outside talking to Elijah they had thought maybe it would be best to have dinner here."

Caroline nodded

"Back to the sex what is it a niece or nephew? Come on Caroline spill!"

"Rebecca can I talk to your brother first?"

Begrudgingly Rebecca stepped aside letting the human pass her. Placing her bottle of water on the granite bar she went back to the front door and flung open the heavy door. Standing with his hand up poised to knock were Klaus and Elijah.

"Come in."

"Thank you Sweetheart."

"Thank you Ms. Forbes."

Both men stepped in and followed Caroline into her living room where she sat down on an overstuffed blue couch.

"I hear congratulations are in order Ms. Forbes. A girl what a blessing."

A screech was heard from the kitchen where Caroline had left Rebecca. Storming into the room a hurt Rebecca looked accusingly at everyone.

"You told him before me?"

"I..I..no…I" Caroline stamppered out not knowing what to say while trying to hide the hurt she felt at Klaus telling someone before speaking to her.

"I thought we were friends Caroline."

The two blondes looked at eachother both hurt by the situation. Thankfully Klaus interrupted them informing Rebecca that he had been the one to tell their brother thinking Caroline would inform her making the situation no better.

01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101 01010101010101010101010

Sorry I just wanted to post something really quick. More to come soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Caroline piled the dishes from their dinner into the dishwasher while Rebecca sat on the stool at the bar. They hadn't had a chance to talk since Caroline had unintentionally hurt Rebecca's feelings. Elijah and Klaus had left leaving just them. Caroline grabbed her glass of orange juice and turned around setting to her task.

"Rebecca, I am sorry."

"I know Caroline."

"No really…"

Rebecca interrupted her but putting her hand up gesturing for her to stop.

"Really Caroline it is fine just don't ever stop talking to me again. Or rather let me know why. That hurt more than my Brother being inconsiderate."

Caroline nodded at the blonde vampire's words.

"I'm not sure what to do Becca. One minute all I can do is think of how everything is going to come crashing down. He is bad for me, clearly I get it, I don't see how anything good can come from it. The next I'm kissing him. How can something so deadly feel so right?" Caroline tossed the dishtowel onto the counter leaning against the cold granite she shook her head. "It's a catch twenty-two. You don't know how many times I tell myself I'm on a destructive path."

Rebecca nodded taking all of her friends words in. "You're strong Care, you just need time."

"I don't have time."

"Just because you are pregnant means nothing. As damaged as he is he has been waiting for you for over a thousand years what is a few more months or years." Rebecca wrapped her arms around her pregnant friend pulling her into the living room onto a fluffy couch. "It would serve him right to have to work for it."

"That's not just it there is Hayley…I want to just be angry but I'm so tired of being second best of having to work to get attention. I'm scared to be alone."

"Oh, Caroline you aren't alone."

With her head on the blonde's shoulder Caroline unable to hold back her frustration began to cry. She hated being lost and weak. She used to be so strong now she just felt like a pathetic little girl. She couldn't pinpoint the exact moment she had felt all the walls break down but every barrier she had built over the years were gone. People always leave. Her Dad leaving had been the trigger for the first wall. Matt choosing Elena, everyone choosing Elena had created a few more, her Mother's addiction to her work a few more….she had thought she had been through everything that she could.

Then queue Klaus. He had told her he 'fancied' her that she was special and strong. He had made her feel like she was special. She was stuck. She was so wrapped up in the excitement of being with him the attention she had been missing that she had let herself be played. Now look where she was pregnant and crying. No matter how many times she told herself tomorrow she would be back to the old Caroline she couldn't fall back into her old ways. Was the monster bitch a mask or who she had been she didn't even know. Stupid hormones…stupid Klaus…stupid girly notions of love.

Rebecca sat there letting her best friend purge herself of everything. She had never been the kind to have sleepovers and wear matching BFF bracelets but she was close with Caroline. Caroline was the closest thing she had ever had to a friend let alone a sister and seeing her like this hurt. After a while Caroline's heartbeat slowed. It was heartbreaking seeing her cry herself to sleep over her stupid wanker of a brother.

Laying Caroline back Rebecca covered her with a white throw and called for Ajax Caroline's bodyguard letting him know to tell Caroline she would be back. Grabbing her jacket and her keys the blonde vampire went out in search for blood. Her brother's.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline stretched out confused by the size of her bed. Realization was like a slap in her face everything that had happened how something so little with Klaus had concluded her night with tears. Tossing the blanket aside Caroline stomped up the stairs into her room slamming the door and shedding her clothes flinging them to the floor. Starting the water she stepped in not letting the water warm just wanting wash her feelings away. How had yesterday ended in her tears? The water warmed overtime fogging up the glass. Leaning her forehead against the glass shower wall she let the water trickle down her body. Caroline stayed like this until her skin was wrinkly and shriveled.

Switching the water off she reached for one of the fluffy beige towels that always hung within reach of her shower. Fumbling she stepped out of the shower searching the nearby brass rack for one of her towels.

"Looking for this sweetheart?"

His outstretched arms holding an open towel a smirk dancing across his overly confident raspberry lips. Cocking his head to the side one eyebrow raised he waited patiently while Caroline thought out her options quickly she stepped into the towel snatching it from his arms moving just out of his reach.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Currently? Enjoying the view."

Caroline walked out of the bathroom with a huff going to her closet and slamming the door grabbing a clean pair of pajamas having no need to leave the comforts of her home anytime soon. With a huff she pulled the silver material across her body adjusting her tank top and pants insuring everything that needed covering was. After a glance at herself she shrugged her hair into a messy ponytail. She was done trying to impress him.

Rambling out of the room she continued on her path to the kitchen ignoring his present position lounging on her bed. Once downstairs alone in the kitchen she breathed a sigh of relief. She hadn't melted into his embrace or jumped him. She had stayed strong. Caroline unloaded the dishwasher.

"Ignoring me Caroline? Now now aren't we pasted that?"

Caroline continued with her task mechanically placing each glass precisely in it's place in the cupboard. Turning to the dishwasher she reached for a plate only to have Klaus's hands fold over her own twirling her to face him. Inches mere inches, a breath. She could smell his breath sweet copper her heart clenched her resolve waiving before strengthening again. Her jaw clenched.

"What do you want Klaus?"

Klaus pulled her close to him before lifting her upon the bar. Spreading her legs and stepping between them. Their faces even…equal.

"I think we need to talk Caroline."

"I think you're sad and bored and in desperate need for a hobby that doesn't include being the poster boy for an episode of Maury."

"Caroline." Klaus pinched the bridge of his nose taking an unconscious step back from her. "Please do not continue to behave as a child."

"Fine talk."

Caroline folded her arms across her chest giddy at the little dig she had given him. Caroline 1 Klaus 0.

"Why must you be so trying?"

"I don't know maybe because I'm pregnant and hurt."

"Yes you do have that right I guess."

"Wow you guess, you don't get to try to patronize me Hybrid Fabio."

Poking him in the chest she pushed him back further. Her words delivering a heavier blow than her physical contact.

"Really Love that is quite enough." Taking her hands in his own he encaged them. Leaning in closer to her he searched her eyes finding whatever he was looking for her began to speak. "There is only you."

"There will never only be me Klaus. There will be always be Hayley, her baby…ours."

"You are correct Caroline." She could feel her face fall as she looked away from his intense blue eyes. "There is you and our child."

"You cannot be serious! You would abandon them? Your own child! Seriously how long until you toss me aside?"

Caroline attempted to tare her hands from his own to break contact. His eyes lit with a new fire as he yanked her chin forcing her to look him in the face. Through clenched teeth her growled at her.

"I will NEVER abandon my children Caroline. You try my patients! Hayley is gone! Her child was not my own and she attacked you. That beta bitch has been dealt with."

Shocked Caroline twisted her face the weight of his words pulling hard on her heart. Hayley was gone. Gone where? Gone to another place or gone as in dead. Her child…

"Caroline?"

Tears silently assaulted her cheeks as she began to shake. Klaus enveloped her into his own body unsure of what to do or say. He had all but informed this beautiful pregnant woman before him that he had murdered a pregnant woman and her unborn child. Brushing a stray blonde hair from her face he attempted to sooth Caroline.

"Klaus…."

"Not now Love."

"No Klaus I have to know."

"Caroline later I swear. Now just try to calm down sweetheart. There is time later just know I will always do whatever I must to keep you and our princess safe."

Looking up tears still in her eyes Caroline nodded. If she was going to be in this world she would have to thicken her skin she would have to deal with things happening. Horrible things.

"You're good at this, you know that?" Klaus waited for her to finish after what he had said this was not in the broad spectrum of things he had expected from her. "You protect me and your daughter, now you're comforting me. You should write a book. Go on The View."

They both smiled, shaking his head Klaus laughed.

"You love are something else."

Caroline pushed him back plopping down and strolling to the fridge setting out a few eggs and various other ingredients for an omlete.

"You do know sweetheart you could always hire someone to do that for you."

"I like to cook." Moving around him she finally gestured to a stool. "If you aren't going to go then move."

Two strong hands took her sholders slidding down her arms to her hands. Bringing them to his lips Klaus smiled.

"Do you want me to go?

"If you can behave you can stay."

"Thank you. How big of you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"What's so special about this Bella girl anyway? Edward's so wipped by a sniveling confused girl."

They were lounging in her living room Twilight playing on her 72 inch tv. After watching breakfast they had decided to try to be civil spending the day together for the first time in what felt like months. Caroline had given Klaus a tour of her house and to his great approval she had chosen a fitting home for his heir and future queen. They had talked and bantered back and forth. Caroline had found humor in Klaus having had his butt handed to him by his younger sister who had insisted he to quote her "Pull his egotistical head from his Arse."

Caroline though still guarded was enjoying the day lounging around watching movies and joking with Klaus. She could almost forget everything. It was almost like she hadn't stepped into a cruel supernatural world. Almost like this was how it was supposed to be. She had even agreed that he could stay a few days. In the guest room but still he had been over joyed she had allowed him to stay.

"You have to read the first book first, otherwise it won't make sense."

"And this movie is based on said book?"

"Duh!"

Caroline took a giant bite of her banana. Klaus was in shock at how easy this had been with Caroline. How at home he felt.

"It's absurd what passes as entertainment now days."

"Sorry Granddad!"

Throwing a pillow at his head she giggled swallowing the banana in her mouth. Within seconds she was pinned to the plush crème rug draped across the hardwood floor. Both hands restrained in one of his above her head. His lips grazing her own as he spoke.

"Is that right sweet little Caroline?"

Caroline nodded giggling as his face changed their lips crashing hungrily into each other. His spare hand embracing her while he devoured her. Her resolve completely gone.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

What do you all think? I've wanted Hayley gone as much as everyone else but I needed a good reason to dispatch her . If you all remember after Klaus and Elijah went upstairs when she attacked Caroline there was a lot of noise and she wasn't seen afterwards.

To quote my best friend "Bitch had to get got."

Much love to you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Caroline frowned as the sun shined into her face the past couple days had been amazing joking with Klaus bonding. But like everything there was a second shoe and it had dropped big time. With everything that had went on Klaus still cared for power and the moment he received a call about someone or another stepping out of line in his precious kingdom he had left her here alone in her gilded tower.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"_Sorry? That's twice. That is two Sorries. That's...do you have any other words in your vocabulary when you screw up?"_

They were wrapped up in each other's arms snuggled in her bed. They hadn't had sex but she had wanted to that is before his phone had rung and slashed away at the moment. Whatever it had been Klaus had gotten serious and had just pulled away from her gathering a shoe and his shirt offering her a "sorry love" and then a" I'm sorry we will have to continue this later possibly on the morn?"

" You're Sorry reeks of awkward subtext. You just spent the week with me, the last hour in my bed. There was cuddling and sweet nothings. Then you get a phone call and slink out. Which, I must say, is a total lame guy move. Which I did not appreciate. Now, with the sorries? Seriously? I mean, I may have been some pathetic, insecure mess after we talked last night, but do not mistake that for me being a pushover. Because I do not let guys mess with my head anymore. Go and don't bother coming back!"

She had thrown his left shoe at his head. One minute everything was perfect and now this. Sure she had over reacted a little but here she was five months pregnant and she was this close to getting some.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

She groaned out loud. With everything, that was what she was upset about. Not getting laid her priorities were so far off that they weren't even on the map. Shaking her head she rolled back over burying her face into her pillow.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Hours later dressed and primped Caroline prepared to go out with Rebecca. She swung opened the front door to astonish at the man before her. In one hand he had a dozen pink white and green peonies. The other a few rolls of Shockers, her main craving lately.

"Rebecca has agreed to allow me apologize for earlier this morning love."

"I'm glad she has but I am not."

Turning around Caroline slammed the door in his face and armed her security system. Smiling wickedly she slid down the door until she was sitting against it.

"Come on love we had a little quarrel. Really I'm over it. Come now Caroline what will the neighbors think of a strange man standing outside your door?"

Caroline giggled to herself. Let him embarrass himself. She smiled he had come back even when she was sure to be mad at him he had come back.

"Take a chance Caroline, you were getting to know me. You liked me Caroline I know you do." Caroline opened the door Klaus' grin widened as he sped into her house at vampire speed. "That wasn't so hard now was it love?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I know but you will not be for long."

"How do you know?"

"That's our thing Caroline."

Klaus stalked towards her pushing her back against the heavy wooden door. A hand cupping her face while the other protectively caressed her protruding stomach. Caroling rolled her eyes her arms crossed across her chest.

"We don't have a thing."

"Very well, in that case I will be on my way." Stepping back he reached behind her opening the door. "But Caroline I will be back."

With a chaste kiss he was gone Caroline let out a deep breath stupid vamipires with their stupid speed and all of her stupid hormones making her all swoony and and and…"ARGH"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A few days had pasted since she had last seen Klaus. Days that felt like weeks. But she refused to back down this time. He was always coming and going as he pleased and she was…what was she? Always waiting for him she thought. Rebecca sat cross legged lounging on the porch with her drinking her blood from a tea cup while Caroline sipped her chamomile tea.

"It's not all I do. I've haven't been trying to remind myself of all the horrible things he's done. I just remember them okay? And I do have other things that occupy my time other than your brother you know!"

"And like what?"

"I have some twisted Cinderella fetish that's it. I want Prince Charming, I want romance and chocolate and glitter but my Prince Charming is covered in blood. And a pain in the As-"

Rebecca burst into a rawer of laughter.

"That is quite an image Caroline."

"Be serious Rebecca."

Caroline and Rebecca both attempted to straighten their faces into somber masks before bellowing out into a fit of laughter as Caroline grabbed a cookie of the plate on the table between them and tossed it at Rebecca's head.

"Caroline Caroline what ever are we going to do with you?"

"Feed me to a wolf?"

Her comment causing them both to laugh uncontrollably again.

"No I think you would enjoy that a little too much."

"Becca!"

"What its true I can't believe you seriously the sexual tension. You said it yourself you have a craving and it's not for pickles."

"Shut up! I didn't tell you that so you could torture me with it."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline tossed the baby name book to the side she had looked over all the names for an hour after Rebecca had left and nothing felt right nothing fit. How do you name a baby who shouldn't exist that was a mystical miracle whose Father was all Original Hybrid King of New Orleansy?

"What did that book ever do to you Caroline?"

"Klaus, I see Rebecca forgot to arm the alarm system when she left Ajax will have to get on that insuring my safety and all."

Looking at the title he smiled thinking of his unborn daughter. Lately he had been busy trying to track down anyone or thing that could pose a threat to his little princess. He had met with numerous witches and various other mystical creatures to insure her safety. Time consuming yes but a task he willingly took on.

"Aren't we past the animosity Love?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. He really did think she was always around waiting for him didn't he? With a huff she opened another naming book thumbing through the pages.

"Are you really going to ignore me Caroline?"

"Depends if I do will you leave me alone? Don't you have some innocent to kill maim or torture?"

"Very cute. I had thought we could spend an enjoyable evening together however, if now is not a good time then I can come back."

"SERIOUSLY? You come and go like loty da I'm a sexy vampire who time stands still for and who can bounce in and out of people's lives as I see fit. Well guess what Fang boy I have a life. Here without you and it's actually not that bad. So why don't you go have an 'enjoyable evening' elsewhere because I'm tired of being your yoyo!"

"So you think I'm sexy?"

"Out of everything that is what you took from that whole monologue? That you are sexy? How about the fact I have decorated the nursery without you? Or that I've done birthing classes without you? Or that you are never around?"

Her words caught his attention silencing him a sad look fell into place on his worn face. Wordlessly he pulled a tired hand though his hair sitting before sitting on the arm of one of her couches. They sat there for a few moments Caroline challenging him with her eyes.

"I am here love. I have many responsibilities I had figured had you needed me you would have informed me."

"See that is the problem no one should have to inform you when you need to be the ecstatic father to be. If this is how you plan to parent then plan to have a limited role in her life!"

Klaus looked as if she had slapped him her words striking harder than any blow he had ever been dealt. Unrelenting Caroline stood up and stalked to the bathroom slamming the door behind her not wanting to break down in front of him. Turning the faucet on she sat on the toilet. Her own father had never been there after he had left her mother and her. She would be damned if she allowed her own daughter to feel unwanted and abandoned because of Daddy's little power trips.

As she got herself together she slashed some water on her face before exiting the bathroom expecting Klaus to be gone. Instead he sat head in hands on the couch; had she not been so darn angry she probably would have felt sorry for how haunted he looked. Instead she felt angry at his audacity to be upset. He had chosen to be off wherever he had been the past week. Even before that he had let Hayley stay with him while she had been exiled. He had slept with Hayley after they had had a fight about Caroline and Tyler. He went hot and cold on her constantly.

"I'm going to bed can you please see yourself out?"

Caroline turned towards the stairs climbing them with little effort wanting nothing more but this exhausting exchange to be over with. She wanted to climb into her comfy bed pull the covers up to her nose and go into a deep hibernation.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I know I have not exhibited it nor my longing for us to be a family lately but I do." She paused on the stairs. "I want nothing more than to stay with you and only you. I have enemies Caroline. Ones who would want to get to me through you, though our daughter. Don't you see? I must extinguish them before they come after what matters most to me."

Caroline nodded at least he had had a good excuse for his latest crime against her but what about the rest? What about making her feel as if she wasn't enough? Second best her deepest fear always second best and what he thought she would rush down the stairs and kiss him for his little fountain of information? Caroline shuttered her less angry side wanting to hold the wounded man at the foot of the stairs. Her thoughts jumbled up in her heart and head.

"You have to be around Klaus. You are never around."

"Sweet Caroline." He slowly climbed the stairs to where she stood pressing his forehead to hers before dropping to his knees kneeling unevenly on the stairs he kissed her stomach. "I will earn you…both of you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Caroline sat on a stool at the bar watching Ajax her security specialist or her shadow as she fondly thought of him as he placed an authentic Cajun breakfast on a plate in front of her. He had insisted when he had seen her pour herself a bowl of cereal. Something about cardboard not being nutritious. She hadn't honestly been paying attention and after ten minutes of arguing all she really wanted was food no matter what it was. Now smelling and eying her meal she was happy she had relented.

"This looks…wow!"

"Food to feed the soul Caroline."

The doorbell rang once before Ajax was off answering it insisting she eat. Digging her fork in she savored the mix of flavors smiling.

"Caroline Beula Forbes why haven't you called or visited?"

Caroline's fork dropped mid bite with a clanks as she whipped around to face her visitor She choked a little as she forced the food in her mouth to go down astonished at the person before her.

"Um hello Mom?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

:-D So clifthanger sort of. I took Carile's full name from the book FWI didn't just come up with a crazy name And a stronger Caroline…at least in my mind. I've been getting much love and some hate but that's life can't please everyone. I will thank everyone though for their reviews :-D

I'm going to try to post one more chapter before the 10th but if I don't I will be on hiatus until the 22 with some family stuff. Sorry everyone.

Anyway thank you all please let me know your thoughts feelings and everything in between. I thrive on reviews. Also have a few name ideas bouncing around in my head but up for suggestions on the baby girl cuteness.


End file.
